Typically, when designing a presentation using conventional presentation tools, the author will design the presentation using a standard slide transition for each slide. The slide transition defines how the display one slide changes into the display of another slide. For example, the author may choose that the content of the slide animates into the slide from the left.
Although this slide transition may be appropriate for some content types and sizes, this transition may look ugly and cumbersome for others. When designing the presentation manually, choosing an appropriate slide transition may be frustrating and time-consuming. This problem is exacerbated on portable electronic devices where the user input and interface is limited in functionality such that manually defining the slide transitions becomes even more awkward. If design is automated, it may not be appropriate to select a slide transition for all slides of a presentation.
It is desirable to improve the readability of a presentation and its appearance to an audience and therefore improve audience enjoyment, understanding, interest and participation.